being a demigod
by Average Ordinary girl
Summary: A normal girl Emily and her 2 best friends Carson and Olivia are taken to camp halfblood. olivia and Carson are having the time of their lives but Emily can't. Is it because of the strange prophecy? What will she have to do? I know it sounds bad but its really good.


**Okay guys first story pleeeaaassseee don't be harsh but, read and review!**

Being a demigod

Emily's pov.

"Briiiiinnnngggg"

That's the bell. I ran out the room and put my stuff in my locker. Got my book bag and flew out the door (not literally). One of my best friends Carson's house was just two blocks away from school where we would always go sit in his front yard tree and his mom brought out cookies while we talked and did homework. I especially loved Helen (Carson's mom) because she always did everything to help me stay away from my abusive dad. We even made cool codes. Like code green if he was seen anywhere outside her house and code yellow if he calls or on bad days code red when he comes inside the house I really hate those days.

When I got there I climbed the tree in 5 seconds flat. It would be a record if Carson and Olivia saw it- oh they were probably waiting for her at her locker. So I decided to call Olivia. **(a.n. I don't feel like putting quotation marks so I'm gonna do something different this time)**

**(Italics –Olivia normal- Emily and underlined- Carson)**

_Hello?_

Hey livie I'm at Carson's house in the tree totally passed my mine to stay by the locker

No problemo

Hi Carson

Was up

I'm at your house hurry up and get here already

_Don't rush us you didn't wait and you know what I always say….. _

I know, I know beauty cant and will not be rushed

_Exactly bye! _

Bye!

Friend they never get old. It must've been 20 minutes before they finally got here.

"What took you guys so long," I asked.

"Didn't I tell you that beauty can't and won't be rushed? Did it just blow out your mind?" asked Olivia

I just shook my head and waited for her and Carson to climb the tree.

Have I ever mentioned how beautiful Olivia is? She has butt long straight black hair and has such dark blue eyes it's almost purple. She has a heart shaped head and a petite body build. Your typical cheerleader type girl. Unlike me. I have shoulder length honey blond hair sapphire eyes that turn green when angry an oval shaped head and an athletic body build(don't worry I've still got curves). And Carson is your typical soccer player. Shaggy brown hair brown mischievous eyes and muscly legs and if he wasn't my best friend and I hadn't seen him as a baby naked I would say he was cute. Anywho…..

Right when they got to the top Helen came out. Was it just me or did her eyes look yellowish. And Carson he looked scared of his own mom.

"Carson, Carson honey where are you", asked Helen

"Whatever you do," Carson whispered "don't go down there. She has been acting very weird lately. Like she tied me to a chair, put a knife to my throat and asked me a bunch of questions in a different language."

Olivia burst out laughing.

"Helen. Your mom the cookie maker you're crazy-Ahhhhhhhh!"Olivia screamed

Helen was turning into a monster. A-A I don't know but it looked like something that came out of our mythology textbooks. Next thing we knew a blonde dude, a pretty brown headed girl and a Hispanic kid came out of the blue and fought her. When the blonde dude stabbed her in the chest she turned into a pile of glitter. Then the pretty brunette turned towards us.

"Hi! I'm Piper Mclean and-"

"OMG! PIPER Mclean as in daughter of spy Mclean? OMG I've sooo been wanting to meet you like since forever" shrieked Olivia.

"Well why piper leaves us in the dust to talk to some other girl, I'm Leo Valdez and a son of Hephaestus and-"

"Leo you don't just go out saying you're a son of a god. I mean you don't hear me saying ohhh I'm Jason son of Zeus" Jason said.

Then a blue green eyed guy came on a huge dog saying "Alright guys we can only go one more time or will drop"

"Yeah I'm with Perce here a mini sumo wrestler came out. I don't think I can hold hazel any beat."

The one I guess was hazel said "Frank are you _implying_ that I am fat?"

"Whoa cool dog" Carson yelled.

Okay now my head was spinning gods, bird-people, and big dogs? So I just sat down and stared at the chaos around me. I don't know what made me look but when I did I was horrified.

'Code green! Carson Olivia code Green", and with that I ran inside.

** alright how was it? oh and just to let you know i need a prophecy and the meaning of it. thanks**


End file.
